


Today is Not Most Days

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Multi, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Eliot curls into himself, shielding his sides in an attempt to reduce the places his attacker can hurt him.  But he’s already hurt, already spiraling, because his attacker figured out Eliot’s weak spot.  He’s forcing a drop and Eliot is terrified of what might happen while he’s under, when he’s helpless to fight against the voice of a Dominant.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: The Leverage Exchange Master Collection





	Today is Not Most Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



Most days, Eliot can be strong. He can fight and get bloodied and bruised and keep swinging anyways. Most days, he can face down opponents bigger and stronger than him (but never smarter, because Eliot knows the day he can’t fight smart is the day he walks away) and not flinch. 

Today is not most days.

Eliot curls into himself, shielding his sides in an attempt to reduce the places his attacker can hurt him. But he’s already hurt, already spiraling, because his attacker figured out Eliot’s weak spot. He’s forcing a drop and Eliot is terrified of what might happen while he’s under, when he’s helpless to fight against the voice of a Dominant. 

Hands are tugging at him suddenly, and Eliot realizes he’s lost time. He whimpers as he’s tugged to his feet. But then he hears Parker’s voice, soft and soothing and perfectly firm, and he’s okay. He knows he’s safe. Parker won’t let anyone hurt him anymore. 

A forced drop is painful. It’s nothing like the soft words and gentle praises that Parker offers, nothing like the soothing touches of another Sub that he gets from Hardison. No, it’s sharp and piercing. His head pounds and he struggles, fighting the drop. He’s weak and stupid, he thinks, even as Parker holds his hand and tells him that she loves him. He doesn’t deserve her love, not when he let some - some thug force him into this drop. She shouldn’t have to deal with his crap.

“On the couch.” Parker orders. Eliot raises his head to realize that they’re home. He doesn’t remember the drive. But when he looks at Parker, she’s got that look on her face that suggests she’s got a plan, and that’s a relief, so he does as she says. The couch is soft and the blanket that Parker drapes over him is warm. Belatedly, Eliot realizes that he’s shivering. Part of the drop, he knows, but it still sucks. 

The cushion dips as Hardison settles next to him. Eliot’s grateful that the other man doesn’t try to talk to him or ask what happened. Hardison just provides warmth in the form of body heat and a comforting touch on Eliot’s leg. Grounding him, at least a little, because it’s hard to be grounded when you’re in the middle of a drop. 

A mug appears in front of Eliot and he takes it, sipping the rich hot chocolate. That helps. Parker - Parker isn’t like most Doms, never has been. It works for them, though, because none of them are quite like what their designations say they should be. But Parker has learned over the years and takes her job seriously. She’s always there for Eliot and Hardison. Always. Eliot’s still not quite used to that. He’s used to getting through drops on his own, of pushing through guilt and fear even though it’s causing physical pain. 

Parker, though, steadies the mug in his hand and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Drink up.” She says. Her voice is firm but not sharp. Never sharp. Parker’s version of aftercare involves lots of chocolate, cuddles, and a Pixar movie of Hardison’s choosing. It’s - it’s not a bad way to get through a drop.

Eliot drifts for the next couple of hours. Wall-E is on in the background. Parker is curled up around him, her arm thrown protectively around his shoulder. Hardison is tucked up against his other side. At some point, Eliot stops shivering. He drinks the hot chocolate and nibbles on the toast and honey that Parker brings over. 

It’s some point after the credits have rolled that Eliot finally feels the last of the forced drop’s grip loosen. He can breathe a little deeper again. Parker notices.

“Hey.” She says. Eliot likes the way she brushes a strand of hair off his face. “You with us?”

Eliot nods. Now that he’s relatively back in the real world, though, guilt is starting to claw at him. “Sorry.” He says. “I’m - you didn’t have to do all of this for me. I should have been able to stop the guy.”

Parker frowns at him. “Don’t be stupid.” She says, and from anyone else it would sound harsh. This is Parker, though, so it’s said with the same love and innocence that she says most things. “This wasn’t your fault. You get that, right?”

Eliot swallows. “I -”

“We’re partners.” Hardison says before Eliot can admit that no, he doesn’t quite get that. “We look out for each other. So when you need some support, we’ve got you. You’d do the same for us.”

“I - yeah.” Eliot lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I would.”

Parker smiles. “Then there we go. I like taking care of you.”

Eliot leans back against the couch and lets Parker fuss at him a little more, arranging the blanket to her liking and then tugging Hardison closer so that they’re practically one big tangle of bodies. He closes his eyes, the warmth and weight of his partners a comfort. It doesn’t take long before he begins to drift to sleep. The last thing he remembers is a soft, “I love you.”


End file.
